Humidity isn't that Bad
by new moongirl
Summary: royxed Oneshot Heat has never kept the Colonel from doing what he loves most.


**_Another_ one-shot? You say? Yes! Another one shot I say! Isn't it fabulous?** **Hee hee, enjoy!**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

0000000000

A humid breeze crawled lazily through the bright sunlit town. People chatted merrily, ladies dressed in wide brimmed hats, while men wore only shorts or pants.

It was the middle of summer, the hottest time of year for Central. The sun beat down mercilessly on everything and everyone. The humid air made it feel as if you were swimming through the air rather than walking on the pavement. Flowers were wilted beyond recognition, the streets although busy, were not as crowded as they usually were during any other season. Including when it was winter and it snowed.

A black train rolled into a deserted station. Waves of burning air could be seen emitting from the hot surface of the train itself.

The only people at the station were the ticket collectors and the two passengers that had just gotten off the train.

Edward looked around the station expectantly. A humid puff of breeze did nothing to help either him or Alphonse except make them sweat more.

Edward _would_ have complained if he could afford to waste any energy, unfortunately, there was no car to pick them up. Therefore, they had no choice but to walk to their destinations...in the unheavenly heat and pounding sunshine.

Al's long dirty blond hair was matted with sweat, making any hair that dare touch his face stick like it was glued

Edward was slightly better off than his brother. His skin had a sheen of sweat present, but his hair did not stick to him as Al's did. Not that you could blame Alphonse, he had just recently come back in the flesh, and he wasn't used to 'feeling' anything, let alone climate changes.

Edward broke the sticky silence that echoed through the station, how can silence echo? Fanning himself with a piece of paper, Ed finally spoke. "Hey, Al, you know the way back to the dorm right?"

Al managed a weary nod, making his bangs slap against his skin.

"Good, go and take a nice shower. Cold or warm, whatever suits you. Just don't get heat stroke ok?"

Al managed a grunt of acknowledgment and agreement this time, not wanting to feel the wet slap of his hair against his face again.

Ed nodded back, turning of his metal heel, he walked down the dusty street. Al took a different street toward the military issued dorm-rooms, leaving the train station deserted once more.

0000000000000

Roy is the Flame Alchemist, but that doesn't exactly mean that he likes hot humid weather. In fact, Roy _hates_ humid hot days like today. It only made everyone -including him- more irritable.

Roy glared at his coffee, he glared at his pen, and finally glared at his paperwork. He deeply wished it would burn; or just disappear. 'Yes' he agreed, 'That would be very nice.' Roy returned to glaring at the dark brownish-black substance in his off-white mug. 'Why does it always have to be so damn hot during July?'

Roy growled in annoyance and shed his military uniforms outer jacket. It was slightly better then before.

A single puff of wind managed to find it's way through his open window and into his office, making his long raven-colored bangs rustle slightly.

Seeing as Roy could with-stand high temperatures, he was not sweating any more than he usually did every other day of the year. He was just more likely to snap his gloved fingers.

Roy continued to stare at his reflection.

000000000000

Metal and heat do not go very well together, concluded Edward as he stood just outside the Colonel's door. Heat makes metal want to melt into a puddle of ooze.

Ed scoffed at how well that summed up their relationship. Roy really did make him want to melt; Melt into Roy's arm's and mouth that is.

Edward scratched his head. Stupid compilations, why couldn't he just hate the bastard like he used too? I had been so simple! But no, he just had to go and fall in love with the man!

No one was there to see when Ed silently opened the door and slipped in the small gap. ( lets just say that everyone is at lunch, but Riza made Roy stay and do his paperwork...that he won't do.)

Edward made his way to the black leather couch and lay down on it. He pleasantly discovered that the couch was cool and not unbearably hot -like his leather pants- .

Ed lay his cheek on the cool fabric and closed his eyes. 'It feels nice...really nice,' thought Edward; Unintentionally drifting from a light doze to a deep sleep. His golden eyes shut and his black clothing blending in with the dark couch.

Roy was currently still engaged in a staring match with his reflection. It was quite agitating knowing that he couldn't win against himself. Having a staring match with Edward was way more fun and much more satisfying.

Roy loved to stare at Fullmetal. Lovely golden hair, honey-hued eyes, lithe figure, tan skin, fiery personality; there was no doubt in Roy's mind that Edward was prettier and more trustworthy than any of the girls he had ever dated.

Thinking of Fullmetal, where was he? His train should have arrived an hour or more ago. Realization that he hadn't sent anyone to pick Edward up made him slap himself mentally. Edward was probably furious with him now. Even so, Edward should have gotten here by now.

'Ed,' Roy thought, 'where are you? Why won't you come and amuse me?'

The sound of rustling fabric drew Roy out of his longing.

Looking at his couch, Roy found that Edward was already in his office.. Only he wasn't amusing him, purposefully that is. Edward was sleeping, on his couch, and he hadn't even noticed. Roy felt extremely dumb.

Mustang got up, leaving his cooling coffee behind on his desk, and sat on the couch opposite of Ed's stretched out body. His eye's roamed Edward's slim figure; taking in all the curves and just all the plain beauty that Edward radiated.

It was strange, reasoned Roy, that Edward would be the one to capture his heart. That the one person that would take work to get would be the on that he truly loved. Even after all of the women he could have had, he knew that Ed would be his only, _was_ his only, _is_ his only.

Roy had never once questioned his sexuality. He grew up knowing that he was bi. Well not exactly _bi_, but liking both genders. That was probably why he was so good at concealing his own emotions now: lot's and lot's of practice.

The women had only been for show. To tick the other military officers; and it had worked, for the most part. Only Maes knew, but the man always had been more observant than anyone else in the world.

Roy glanced through his long dark bangs at the man across the room from him. Edward looked so peaceful, no furrowed eyebrows, no yelling, and no explosions.

Deeming Edward sound asleep, Roy got up and moved to sit on the other couch, putting Ed's golden head on his navy lap. Edwards weight was comforting in a way, a sort of reassurance that Ed couldn't get into any trouble or get injured if he was with him.

Roy unconsciously began to lazily run his slim fingers through flaxen bangs. Watching the younger man sleep. Roy couldn't help noticing now how long Ed's eyelashes were, and how Ed's tan skin felt against his hand, that was currently traveling along one of Edward's bare flesh arms. Ed's skin was slightly sticky from the light coat of sweat he had acquired while on the deadly heat. Surprisingly, the feel of Ed's sweat was not unpleasant. It just made Edward look even more undeniably sexy then he already was.

Convinced that Edward wasn't going to wake up. Roy's palm applied a little more pressure to the arm he was touching, wondering what it would be like to make love to Ed.

Roy gulped as he felt himself getting hard at the thought. Quickly stopping himself, Roy concentrated on keeping his mouth away from Edward's. His body seemed to be intent on ravishing at least the younger man's rose petal lips right there and then.

Forcefully ignoring his bodies urges, Roy attempted to lay Edward back down and eventually succeeded.

"Roy..."

Mustang froze at the sound of his name coming from his chibi's mouth. His actual name, not his title, or his nickname "bastard". His _real_ name. It gave him a tingly feeling that no women had ever been able to create.

Ed let out a low inaudible moan that you could feel vibrating though the air. Roy's crotch reacted to the sound, it was almost painful, and what had Ed done yet? Moaned and made Roy think of him in inappropriate ways?

The Chibi let out a whimper and stretched out on the couch revealing a sliver of tan stomach muscle. Roy somehow managed to choke on the thick air, rendering him breathless. Ed's alluring body was making his pant's tighter. Roy felt like he was going to die. Did Ed even know how much he effected him? Without thinking, Roy leaned over Edward and kissed him on the lips.

00000000

Ed opened his eye's, his eyelashes brushing against Roy's cheek. Closing his eye's again, Edward kissed the older man back, pressing his lips' more firmly against Roy's.

Roy was surprised when he felt Edward kiss him back, but he didn't mind at all. Nothing mattered in those few seconds except from the sensations coming from his and Edward's joined lips.

Roy pulled away, his senses coming back to him slowly.

Ed whimpered at the loss of contact, but the haze in his head that always came with sleep was clearing . He slowly began to realize that no, this was not a continuation of his dream, it was reality. With this thought, Edward decided that if Roy didn't like it, he could always blame it on the heat...later that is.

Roy was still standing beside the couch, somewhat confused that Ed hadn't pounded him into the ground yet. Very un-Ed-like. No that it was a bad thing, and Ed _had_ kissed him back...there was hope, right?

Lacking the energy to get up, Ed grabbed on to Roy's shirt and pulled him down. Their lips meeting perfectly, like they were molded that way. Like a puzzle piece, one of the same.

Ed smiled smugly into the kiss, wrapping his slim arms around Mustang's neck and running his tongue along the seam of Roy's mouth; wanting entrance.

It took a while for Roy's stricken brain to process what exactly was happening to him partly due to the fact that he couldn't believe what was happening.

His mind began processing again when he felt something wet against his lips. He opened his mouth willingly, meeting Edwards tongue with his own in an intricate dance. A battle for dominance was eventually won by Mustang, as he had driven Edward back to his own cavern. Roy moved to climb on top of Edward while sweeping his tongue along the inside of Ed's cheek and top of his mouth. One of his hands was behind Ed's head, successfully deepening the kiss while the other was beside Edward's golden tresses, holding him up; so that he wouldn't squish his smaller companion.

Edward pulled apart so that he could breath, he was panting and even more flushed then before. Who knew that kissing someone was so tiring?

Roy panted slightly, still leaning over Edward's body. Not really caring that he could get caught. Roy reclaimed Edwards lips again, the boy tasted like honey. How ironic is that? He had loved honey when he had been a boy, still did, even though he rarely ever had it anymore.

Edward really didn't mind that Roy was the dominant one, he just enjoyed himself, his tongue wrestling with the other mans, his hands bunching in Mustang's shirt. Roy tasted like chocolate and marshmallows...ya, not exactly the taste you'd expect from a sexy man like Roy, yet, it fit perfectly with his personality as well. Soft and sweet under all of his 'bastard-ness'. Ed almost giggled when he thought of it that way.

Roy moved Edward over a little, his arms wrapping around Ed's waist as he lay down on the couch next to him. The humidity was getting to him, and they both mist likely pass out from the heat if they didn't stop what they had been doing. It was what? 135 degrees?

Even through all of the heat, having someone that was warm next to you -Ed- wasn't disagreeable. It was rather nice to have Edward next to him, even in this horrible heat. If Edward had voiced his opinion on the matter, he would have agreed, but Ed fell asleep again, cuddling next to Roy.

Humidity wasn't so bad after all. Especially if it had gotten Ed to make-out with him. I wasn't bad a all.

00000000000

**Another end to one my pointless one-shots.** **I wonder if I should just make a one-shot collection and post them all in the same fic thingy. Na, I like to post them separate. Nut this is...um...my 8th roy x ed fic, and my 5th roy x ed one-shot?** **Wow, I really am good!** **Check my profile ya?** **I got a whole bunch! Well, only 8, so what?**

**R&R plz! I worked hard on this!**

**-newmoongirl**


End file.
